Sellbot Factory
The Sellbot Factory is a cog facility in Sellbot Headquarters. Toons can battle Sellbots and earn Sellbot cog suit parts or Merits for a promotion. Inside of the factory are many groups of Sellbots, goons, obstacles, and barrels added by the Toon Resistance for toons to restock gags, laff points or jellybeans. A group of four toons can enter the elevator or form a Boarding Group to defeat the cogs in the factory. The factory has two entrances: the front entrance and the side entrance. The cogs in the Sellbot factory are level 3 to level 9. This map was found by a doodle in Sellbot Headquarters. It was released to provide toons with a map of the factory. Toons need to battle the Foreman to get all the pieces to their Sellbot cog suit. Cogs Each of the normal Sellbots has a chance to appear in the factory (but the Mr. Hollywood can only appear as a skelecog, the foreman). In total, there are 35 cogs in Sellbot Factory. *Cold Caller (every room except the silos) *Telemarketer (every room) *Name Dropper (every room) *Glad Hander (every room) *Mover & Shaker (every room, foreman) *Two-Face (warehouse, boiler room and the silos, foreman) *The Mingler (the silos, foreman) *Mr. Hollywood (Center silo, only as the foreman) *Goon (West and East catwalk and the warehouse) *Factory foreman (Center silo control room) *Skelecog (Gear room, Pipe room, Center silo the foreman) Rooms and Obstacles A label on the screen will show where a toon is located in the factory. Front Entrance The southernmost door in the factory. Lobby Between the front entrance and the hallway. Contains 3 cogs (3, 3, 5) and a goon (3 damage). A button unlocks the door to the hallway. Hallway Between the lobby and the lobby hallway. Contains a Throw (Birthday Cake) restock barrel. Lobby Hallway Empty and connects several rooms. Boiler Room to west, Gear Room to east, Warehouse Lookout to north, and Hallway to south. Boiler Room Between Lobby Hallway and West Catwalk. Contains 3 cogs (4, 5, 6). Gear Room Between Lobby Hallway and East Catwalk. Contains 3 cogs (5, 5, 6). Paint Mixer Between the West Catwalk and the Paint Mixer Storage Room. Contains a puzzle that involves jumping from moving platforms and avoiding falling in toxic paint below. Paint Mixer Storage Room Contains restock barrels. The restock barrels are: *Jellybeans (25 jellybeans) *Toon-Up Gag x2 (Feather and Lipstick) * Throw Gag (Cream Pie) * Squirt Gag (Fire Hose) Warehouse Lookout A balcony overlooking the warehouse. It is a dead end, not a shortcut. Warehouse An important room of the factory connecting the upper and lower parts. Contains 4 cogs (4, 5, 5, 6) which must be defeated to proceed. Stepping on buttons will activate the stompers to crush the goons (10 damage) wandering in the room. One of the buttons also unlocks a door to the silos. The warehouse connects to the West Catwalk, East Catwalk, West Silo Catwalk and East Silo Catwalk. West Silo Catwalk A short catwalk connecting the warehouse to the West Silo via an elevator (called the West Elevator Shaft). East Silo Catwalk A short catwalk connecting the warehouse to the East Silo via an elevator (called the East Elevator Shaft). West Silo The roof of a silo containing 3 cogs (6, 6, 7). It connects to West Silo Catwalk via the elevator, West Silo Control Room, and Center Silo. West Silo Control Room Contains a button which will unlock 1/2 of the center silo door. Cogs on the West Silo must be defeated to enter this room. East Silo Contains 3 cogs (6, 6, 7). It connects to East Silo Catwalk via the elevator, East Silo Control Room, and Center Silo. East Silo Control Room Contains a button which will unlock 1/2 of the center silo door. Cogs on the East Silo must be defeated to enter this room. Center Silo Connects West Silo, East Silo and Center Silo Control Room Center Silo Control Room Contains 4 cogs (6, 6, 6, 9) which includes the Factory foreman. When the cogs in this room are defeated the factory instance will end and all toons will automatically teleport away. The door to the control room is locked and cannot be opened unless both of the side silo buttons are pressed in their respective control rooms. All cogs on the silos must be defeated. Side Entrance The westernmost door in the factory. Connects to the Duct Room. Duct Room Between the side entrance and Stomper Alley. Contains 3 cogs. A button unlocks the door to Stomper Alley. Stomper Alley Connects the Duct Room, Pipe Room, and Lava Room Foyer. To reach the lava room foyer a toon must navigate through several stompers. The stomper alley also contains a Toon-Up gag restock barrel and a button to unlock the Duct Room if it has not been opened from the other side. Pipe Room A long room connecting the West Catwalk and Stomper Alley. It is divided into two sections each containing 3 cogs (4, 4, 5). Lava Room Foyer Connects Lava Room, Oil Room Hallway, and Stomper Alley. Lava room Connects Lava Room Foyer and Lava Storage Room. Toons can only reach the storage room by riding the conveyor belt to the end without being pushed into the lava by pistons on both sides. Lava Storage Room Contains restock barrels. The restock barrels are: *Squirt (Fire Hose) *Sound (Elephant Trunk) *Jellybeans x2 (25 jellybeans) *Laff (10 laff) Oil Room Hallway Connects Lava Room Foyer with the Oil Room and West Catwalk. The door to the West Catwalk can only be unlocked from a button in the Oil Room. Oil Room Contains 3 cogs (5, 5, 6) and a button to unlock the door to the West Catwalk. East Catwalk A hanging walkway connecting various rooms of the factory. Guarded by goons (7 damage). Connects to the Warehouse, Gear Room, and Paint Mixer. West Catwalk A hanging walkway connecting various rooms of the factory. Guarded by goons (7 damage). Connects to the Warehouse, Boiler Room, Pipe Room, and Oil Room. The door to the Oil Room is locked from the opposite side. Final Battle After successfully defeating many groups of cogs and getting past the obstacles, toons must face the Factory Foreman in the Center Silo Control Room. It is a level 9 skelecog, the highest level cog in the factory, who is accompanied by three level 6 cogs. When the Foreman and the accompanied cogs are defeated, the toons will get their reward for completing the factory: gag experience, and Sellbot suit part (if the suit is not complete) or merits (if the suit is complete) Note that any Toon who misses the battle against the Foreman will not gain any credit for gags, Toontasks, and Sellbot suit parts or Merits, no matter how many cogs were defeated in the Factory. The entire party will be notified when a Toon confronts the Foreman. Routes Players often take certain routes to obtain a certain number of merits. The choice of route is determined by the number of merits a player needs. Listed are rooms where cog battles occur. Below are the more common routes used. Short Route Lobby '- '''Gear Room '- 'Warehouse '- 'West Silo '- 'East Silo '- '''Center Silo The Short Route yields up to 240 'merits (or '''480 '''during an invasion). 20 cogs are battled in this route. This is the most common short route. '''Lobby '- 'Boiler Room '- 'Warehouse '- 'West Silo '- 'East Silo '- '''Center Silo This Short Route gives 236 'merits (or '''472 '''with an invasion). While 20 cogs are still battled in this route, because the Boiler Room has lower leveled cogs compared to the Gear Room, it yields a little less merits than going through the Gear Room. '''Duct Room '- 'Oil Room '- 'Warehouse '- 'West Silo '- 'East Silo '- '''Center Silo This route yields 236 'merits (or '''472 '''with an invasion). A short route from the Side Entrance. 20 cogs are battled in this route. Long Route '''Lobby '- 'Gear Room '- 'Boiler Room '- 'Pipe Room '- 'Duct Room '- 'Oil Room '- 'Warehouse '- 'West Silo '- 'East Silo '- '''Center Silo Duct Room '- '''Oil Room '- 'Pipe Room '- 'Boiler Room '- 'Lobby '- 'Gear Room '- 'Warehouse '- 'West Silo '- 'East Silo '- '''Center Silo The Long Route yields up to '''388 '''merits (or '''776 '''during an invasion). All 35 cogs must be faced in order to obtain the total amount of merits. This is a very common route when players' required merits reach 800 (Glad Hander Level 8) or beyond, and more so as their cog suit becomes further promoted. Laff Point Limits The front entrance has no laff limit, but the side entrance only allows toons with at least 31 laff points remaining to enter. Trivia *Sellbots in the factory are at lower levels compared to cogs in other Cog HQ facilities. There are no level 10, 11, or 12 cogs here. *There is a 2x experience multiplier for the entire Sellbot factory. *None of the rooms in the factory show actual cog production. *The Sellbot Factory was originally going to be the Sellbot Leg Factory. This was a part of Disney's original plans for Cog headquarters, where there would be a factory for every cog suit part. Toons would get a Sellbot leg part here. **In the game files, it is still called the Sellbot Leg Factory. *When Sellbot HQ was released, the factory featured goons which if ran into could take away up to 20 laff points. *Back in 2004, cogs in the factory could have levels between 4 and 11; however, when Cashbot Headquarters was released, an update drastically lowered the difficulty of the factory by lowering the levels of the cogs and reducing goon damage. *Unlike other Cog HQ facilities, the Sellbot Factory remains consistent in terms of rooms, restock barrels, and hazards. The only differences in each run are the types of cogs faced in each room. *There are only three rooms with skelecogs: the Gear Room, the Pipe Room, and the Center Silo. In other languages Gallery SellbotFactoryMap.jpg|Map of Sellbot Factory CaptureFactory.png|The Foreman Goon 1.jpg|A Goon roaming the factory Front Enterance.png|Front Entrance Oil_Room.jpg|A toon in the Oil Room. harderfactory.jpg|The old Sellbot Factory with higher level cogs. 1.PNG|An orange goon roaming the west catwalk 2.PNG|Red goons roaming the warehouse 6.PNG|An example of how hard the Factory once was. Toontown Sellbot Factory Run!|A runthrough of the Sellbot Factory; front entrance. See also *Cashbot Mint *District Attorney's Office *Cog golf courses Category:Sellbot HQ Category:Cog facilities Category:Locations with laff requirements Category:Sellbot Factory